


past suffering, future grudge

by betaFoam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dunbar witches, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, curse, eventual thiam, house fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaFoam/pseuds/betaFoam
Summary: You do not need to be evil to be seen as a threat.All you need is power and it is enough to get you killed.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Original Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. It's too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm re-uploading this cuz I made some (a lot) of changes.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!  
> (PSA This was not proofread before hand so there's probably a lot of mistakes)  
> :)

Liam Dunbar comes from a very powerful line of witches known as The Dunbar Coven. However he has yet to be told about this truth. The reason being, any and all descendants from the Dunbar Coven should no longer be alive.

_~BACKSTORY~_

Over a thousand years ago, a family of witches were walking through a forest in search for a new home for themselves. Fortunately for them, they were able to stumble upon a small village a few meters in front of them. The family were so grateful because they were tired and were on their last pile of rations. They eagerly but hesitantly walked towards the settlement in hoped to seek refuge there. Little did they know that the village chief was awaiting for their arrival. He offered them a place to stay within his village for however long they wanted to and the family quickly agreed. Though in their minds they found it weird that the chief was casually awaiting them at the entrance, it soon vanished when the smell of food wafted through the air. The chief seemed to sense this because once they entered the village, he walked them straight to the eating area for them to have their fill. Once their stomachs were full, the chief then guided them to the area where they will be staying to enjoy a good nights rest.

When the morning came, the mother was the first to be awaken due to the noises that could be heard right outside their door. She waked the rest of her family and got them all ready to make them look presentable when meeting the rest of the village. Once the door opened, all of the village people stopped what they were doing and turned towards them. This startled the family and subconsciously took a step back in fear that they were not wanted in their village. That fear quickly disappeared when they all shouted “Good morning!” Two of the village children ran towards the family and quickly grabbed their hands to guide them to the eating area to have breakfast. Everyone were very accepting and accommodating towards them that they started to feel like they have finally found a home.

After everyone had their breakfast, the village chief called for a meeting in the main area. The chief as well as the new family were now standing in front of the entire village.

“Hello everyone, my name is Rosalina Dunbar and this my family. To the right of me is my husband Nicholas Dunbar. As for these two young ones are our children; our daughter, Isabella Dunbar, and our son, Fredricson Dunbar. ” Rosalina hesitated in stating that they were a family of witches but then the chief spoke.

“Ah it is great to be able to put names to your wonderful faces, I’ve been dying to know since yesterday but held off in asking since I knew you all were extremely tired and hungry. Anyways, my name is Leonardo Cadeus Hendrickson IV, but you can just call me chief, and all these people are my Aurora pack.” The Dunbar’s all gasped as they saw the chief’s eyes turn a bright red and the villagers eyes turning a bright yellow.

“So that’s why were you awaiting at the entrance, you already knew we were coming” Rosalina sighed.

“That’s right, and that’s also how I already knew that you were a family of witches” the Chief grinned.

Fredricson, the youngest spoke in a soft voice “and you’re okay with that?” The entire village were silent and Fred frowned thinking that meant that they weren’t okay with it. But in reality the villagers were all repressing their urges to say ‘awe’ towards him to how cute he looked when he spoke. So the chief broke their silence by laughing loudly to how Fred looked so innocent when speaking and the reactions the villagers had when Fred spoke.

The chief gave a soft smile towards the child and said “of course we are okay with you guys being witches little one” while also ruffling the child’s hair. Fred immediately turned his frown into the widened smile imaginable. And that was the breaking point for the villagers and couldn’t contain themselves anymore and were all out awing to how adorable Fredricson was. The rest of the Dunbar family had soft smiles on their faces. The parents then looked at one another and silently agreed that they could finally call this place their home.

500 years later…

The Dunbar Coven have already been established and have expanded greatly to the point where their names were very known within the supernatural community. They have and are still friends with the Aurora pack which they’ll forever be grateful for because without them, this coven would have never existed.

The coven that the Dunbar family created were very unique. That’s because the blood that runs through each and single one of a Dunbar descendant include the power to self regenerate. A witch with the power to self heal themselves without the use of a spell was already incredible, however that was not why it was considered special. Their self regenerating powers are so fast that it was far quicker than the regenerating powers of a vampire, almost 10 times faster.

Not only are they able to self heal themselves, the way in which they accumulate their power is quite unique. While most covens receive their magic power through a connection with their ancestors or from the earth itself, the Dunbar Coven convert the power from the sun and moon into their own magic power. They then can use their emotions to strengthen their spells.

With practically an unlimited source of magic and they can self heal themselves, they can basically consider themselves immortal.

With this knowledge known to most supernatural creatures, instead of referring those witches as the Dunbar Coven, they made up a new name for them called ‘The Hybrids.’

Some creatures from the supernatural community soon began to fear the power that the Dunbar Coven had and subconsciously developed the idea that they were a threat, a threat that needed to be removed.

The nearby witch covens have already came together in agreement that The Dunbar Coven needed to be eliminated and so they sent out people to the surrounding clans and packs who had the same thought process in order to form an alliance. A group was then formed containing vampire, werewolves and witches for one reason and one reason only which was to secretly end the Dunbar lineage and destroy the Dunbar Coven once and for all.

Meanwhile in another region where the Aurora pack stayed heard of this plan to dispose of the Dunbar Coven and quickly set out to protect the Dunbar family at all costs.

In a small cavern, the werewolves, vampires, and which met to form a plan. They all agreed to use the simplest plan which was while the Dunbar’s were asleep, they would light their homes up in flames. However multiple precautionary measures were set up to make sure it was a success. The first was to surround the area with werewolves and vampires so if someone were to escape from the clutches of the fire, they won’t be able to get past them. Second the witches would put a curse on each and every person with Dunbar blood that would cause a slow deterioration of their mind and body; so if they do get past the werewolves and vampires, they wouldn’t last long.

Once the plan commenced, large flames can be seen engulfing the homes, screaming and shouting were heard for someone to ‘save’ them, ‘help’ them. But eventually the screams died down and the only thing that could be heard were the crackling of the fire from the burnt down homes. A witch asked one of the vampires to verify if any heartbeats can be heard within the demolished homes, and he confirmed there were none.

The witches quickly covered all of their tracks and scent to make it seem that none of them were ever there. If anyone were to witness what was in front of them, they’ll conclude that what happened was an unfortunate fire accident.

Little did they know, there was a little girl hiding behind the trees, with a spell surrounding her to make her undetectable to anyone nearby. She witnessed the entire plan go about while silently suffering from the curse placed upon her.

When the Aurora pack finally arrived, they were too late. The flames started to extinguish, no life could be seen within the Dunbar Coven settlement. Everyone began to feel a large amount of sadness and rage develop within them. They were about to let all their emotions out with a simultaneous howl when they saw movement coming from behind the trees. Bright eyes quickly flashed towards what made that movement but quickly went back to normal when they saw it was a little girl from the Dunbar Coven.

The little girl tried to quickly rushed towards the pack in hopes of comfort, but immediately fell on her hands and knees screaming forgetting the excruciating pain she was enduring. The pack ran towards her. One member quickly took her arm to relieve some of her pain, but after five seconds, he could no longer within taking anymore pain. The pain that the werewolf was unable to take much of the little girls pain, made them think how a child who looked no older than six years old was able so much pain.

Thankfully, the pack had their emissary with them and was able to chant a spell that would get rid of the curse. Once the child felt the pain being lifted, she immediately hugged the closest person and cried into their arms while telling them the events that had occurred. 

After hearing this, the pack made a vow to protect the little girl as well as her descendants at all costs.

Her name was Annabella William Dunbar and she was the last person from the Dunbar Coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end... well.. hi!  
> Hope yall enjoyed reading the first chapter! I know i said there will be thiam and they are coming, it'll just take a while.  
> Anyways... bye!  
> :)


	2. There's only so much you can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory ends at this chapter.  
> Next chapter will talk more about current events.
> 
> :)

Decades went by, and the Dunbar Family slowly began to grow in numbers and the Aurora pack found new ways to increase their power. One of the ways were experimenting in turning their kind into werewolf-vampire hybrids. They caught a couple of the vampires who had taken porn in the massacre that happened many decades ago and have been using their blood. After trial errors and many failed attempts where luckily no one died, they have successfully succeeded in created their own hybrids. Soon the entire Aurora pack who were once a werewolf pack were now a hybrid pack.

But they didn’t stop there, they wanted more power to protect both themselves and to honour the vow their pack made towards the Dunbar Coven. Their next step was in creating a tribrid, one who is not only part werewolf and vampire but also part witch. In order for that to happen, they needed a witch and the descendants from the Dunbar Coven were all willing to offer up their blood.

When the current alpha of the Aurora pack heard of this he quickly declined their offer.

“There is no need for you to give us your blood when we could easily catch and use another witch, especially someone who was part of the Dunbar fire incident” he said.

One of the Dunbar members spoke up “yes you can, but it would be so much easier if you had an unlimited source of witch blood standing right in front of you.”

In an angry tone the alpha yelled “We are not going to use you in our experiments! We made a vow to you all that we will protect you at all costs and that is what we are going to do! That also includes not using you guys as our personal blood bank for our experiments. We will find another witch and use them instead.”

The oldest from the Dunbar Coven, Rebecca, which happened to be the the granddaughter of Annabella, reached out to take the alpha’s hand in her own and spoke softly “We are all aware of that, but we are willing to offer our help in any way we can. You have done so much for us. I remember my grandmother telling me stories of our first ancestors where your pack allowed them into your home, offered them food, and place to sleep. You made them part of your family.”

“B-But…” the alpha stuttered.

She gave a firm glare towards the alpha and said “do not interrupt when I am speaking.” The alpha quickly shut his mouth.

“As I was saying, you made our family part of your pack, part of your family. And have continued to do so over all these decades and got nothing in return. I’m pretty sure your pack have already heard this already from us, but we are eternally grateful for that and will be for the rest of our lives. Now allow us to return the favour even though it may be small, and let us help you with your experiments” Rebecca said with a soft smile on her face.

The alpha stood silently and went into deep thought if he should or should not allow this to happen.

Rebecca seemed to sense this and said “we are not giving you a choice by the way, you will let us help you. Also you should know that our Dunbar blood is the best out of all the coven in the entire world.”

A snort could be heard from the alpha. “I forgot how stubborn you Dunbar’s can be” he said with a small small on his face.

Rebecca had a wide grin on her face and said “and we all are proud for our stubbornness because no one can ever tell us no!”

That’s when the new experimentation started to begin but on the condition that once their blood have been drawn, they cannot let their blood be drawn until they were 100%.

This condition back fired for the alpha because forgot about their regenerative abilities. It only took a few hours for a Dunbar’s blood to replenish and more blood could be drawn. The never-ending statement of “you can draw more blood from me” started to become a nightmare. Never in his life had he thought he would hear those words be spoken to him so casually.

A few more decades went by and the experiments lessened due to the fact that there had not been at least one success. Until now.

One night there was a boy who collapsed due to exhaustion in the woods of the Aurora pack territory. When found by a pack member, he immediately carried the boy into their settlement for him to rest.

After two days, the boy finally woke up and saw a mysterious person casually sitting on a chair reading a book next to where he slept.

“Who are you? Where am I?” The boy suddenly spoke who’s voice was filled with fear.

“Well look who’s finally awake, my name in Jenna” she said with a soft smile in her face.

The boy stayed silent debating whether or not to make a run for it but then Jenna spoke again. “May I know what is your name?”

“M-my name is Lucas” the boy stuttered.

She let out a soft chuckle “well Lucas you mind telling me how old you are?”

“I’m 6 years old…. Can I know how old you are?”

With a soft smile on her face she responded “I’m 22, but in the future though, it’s not necessarily polite to ask a women’s age.”

Lucas blushed embarrassingly while Jenna’s smile turned into a grin.

“Anyways Lucas, are you hungry because I kinda am.”

Before Lucas could respond Jenna was already up and walking out of the door presumably to get food for both of them. Lucas stayed in bed and thought to himself that now is the best time to run away from here. He was hesitant, but ultimately decided to stay put because he was kinda hungry. While waiting for Jenna to come back, he took in his surroundings. The room he was staying in was well furnished, and there were painting mounted on the walls. One of the paintings caught he eyes and decided to get up and examine it. It was a painting of an aurora scenery with a footprint of a dog that blended into the background.

He was too busy staring at the painting that he did not notice Jenna was already back with some food as well as another person. A quickly came out from his mind deep in thought was a noticeable cough was heard behind him. Standing there was Jenna holding a tray of food that looked too much for one person to eat and an older intimating man to the right of her. Jenna gently placed the tray onto the bedside table and grabbed Lucas’ hand to guide him right back to bed so that he could eat.

Once Lucas was sitting on the bed, Jenna then sat herself right next to him with the food of stray on her lap. She look a spoonful of food and gently blowed on it to make sure it wasn’t too hot then held it right in front of Lucas for him to eat. Lucas was hesitant to put it into his mouth, but then heard his stomach growl louder. Both Jenna and the man let out a soft chuckle. He then gave in to eating the food as well as being spoon fed.

When he was finished eating, he saw that he had eaten all of the food on the tray. Who knew that he was that hungry.

“You were definitely very hungry from the fact you ate all of that” the old man laughed.

Lucas blushed in embarrassment.

“Well more like a starving wolf would be more precise.”

Lucas eyed widened and fear began to grow wondering how he was able to tell he was a wolf. But then the man eyes flashed bright red. The boy’s fear died down but his eyes grew wider. ”You’re an alpha?” He questioned.

The alpha gave him a soft smile and said, “Yes I am. My name is Raphael Stewardship and I am the alpha of the Aurora Pack.”

Lucas stayed silent for a moment for he was very overwhelmed. Then fear started to build up within him.

The alpha smelt this and spoke softly “you have nothing to fear little one, we aren’t here to bring harm to you.”

“But I’m not like you” Lucas spoke quietly.

“Well of course you are, you are a wolf, much like us”

“But I’m not just a wolf… I’m also part vampire” he said as he closed his eyes tightly scared of what they will do now knowing what kind of monster he is.

A gently hand stroked the side of cheek and he slowly opened his eyes to who’s hand it was. Right in front of him was Jenna kneeling right in front of him with her hand on his left cheek.

“You want to know something” she said softly. The boy slowly nodded.

“Not only is this alpha a werewolf, but he is also part vampire. Much like you”

“Really?” Lucas said shyly

“Really. And want to know something else, I am a born witch.”

Lucas was bewildered being told this. Even though he believed that they were telling the truth but had some doubt within his heart and had to ask, “you really won’t hurt me?”

It was then that the alpha spoke with a smile on his face, “as alpha of the Aurora pack I give you my word that no harm will be inflicted upon you while you are here.”

Lucas began to silently sob into his hands.

Then there was sudden warmth surrounding him, curiosity got the best of him so he slowly peaked up to see that it was Jenna giving him a loving hug.

With that, Lucas broke out in tears knowing that he is finally safe.

Lucas’ sobs started to die down to the point that only snoring could be heard from the boy. Jenna gently lied the boy into his bed and tucked him in. The boy immediately snuggled up to the pillow and let out a sigh of relief. Jenna’s heart skipped a beat to how small and innocent Lucas looked sleeping in the giant bed.

She then left the boy to have a goodnights rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made this far, I just wanna say thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.
> 
> :)


	3. Knowing is enough

Years passed and Jenna and Lucas got so close that Jenna took Lucas in and raised him as her own son. Lucas was all so happy to let that happen. Eventually Lucas heard of the experiments that the Aurora pack were doing and voluntary enlist himself. Jenna was against this but Lucas was persistent in wanting to be strong enough to protect Jenna, especially with the knowledge she told him with her coming from a special lineage.

Once the experimenting was complete, Lucas was the first man-made tribrid. With Jenna being the youngest of the Dunbar Family, Lucas had been assigned to her as your protector for as long as she lived. Lucas was all willing to do so and was going to protect Jenna whether someone asked him or not.

More years passed and both Jenna and Lucas decided to move out on their own. Jenna then met a human who she thought was the one. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case because once he new Jenna was pregnant, he left. When Lucas heard about this he was all but ready to rip his head right off his body, nut then Jenna reminded him that he needed him hear to protect her and as her future baby. It was once she said that Lucas came to a realization that he was going to have a little brother.

And his name will be William Eugene Dunbar.

Once and the pregnancy was done and over with and William was able to home come, Lucas’ instincts kicked in and he shifted into his wolf form. With the appearance he had now, he thought he’d look less frightening and more approachable for the baby. When William’s eyes saw this, he let out a loud happy noise and made grabby hands toward Lucas. Lucas obliged him and let William grab onto his fluffy ears.

~PRESENT~

“LIAM! Can you come down here to help me set the table!”

“Okay mom, will be right down!”

Liam is currently seventeen years old and has already gone through so much. From getting turned into a werewolf on the roof of the hospital building to currently dealing with hunters.

Oh and Theo…

He doesn’t know where he and Theo stand. When they were in the elevator during the hunters raid they physically got so close that he that thought were going to kiss. But the only thing that happened was them agreeing that they’d fight with one another. After that, he and Theo got close? Wait are he and Theo even friends? They are at least ex-enemies right?

Liam was jumped out of his deep thought when he heard “LIAM!”

“Yea mom, I’m on my way down!”

He put on a shirt and rushed out of room. When he opened his door, he almost ran into Luka who was sitting right in front of his door with his head tilted.

“Jesus Luka, did mom send you up to get me?”

Luka’s head then tilted the other way and Liam couldn’t stop the urge to scratch his head.

“Let’s go before mom yells at me again.” Liam went ahead and Luka followed behind him.

In case you haven’t figured it out already, Luka is Lucas.

On that day he shifted into his wolf form, since then he wasn’t able to shift back for some reason. However this small matter didn’t upset him since he has never felt more free. Also it was more convenient for both him and Jenna as well. For a while it had only been him, Jenna and baby Liam, but when Liam turned eight , Jenna met someone when she was working at the hospital, and his name of David Geyer. Since then, Jenna and David formed a relationship where it got to the point of marriage and Jenna obviously said yes. Now Lucas’ family consisted of Jenna, Liam and David.

But even though he was family, Jenna didn’t say anything of how her or Luka were supernatural and wanted to stay that way, the same went for Liam. When Liam was born, Jenna made the decision to hide who and what Liam really was, instead she wanted him to have a normal human childhood.

Oh how that backfired since Liam became part fo the supernatural community either way. Though only Lucas knows this since he always trailed behind him whenever he left the house and had yet to inform Jenna of this. This meant he knows of all the mess Liam went through ever since, and thankfully Liam ended up able to return home at the end of the day. With Lucas knowing all this information, he still decided to keep quiet and not tell Jenna of all the danger Liam went through and he couldn’t tell her anyway since he currently does not have the ability to actually speak. However he knew that eventually, Liam will find out the truth whether he wanted to or not.

Lucas was jumped out of his train of thought when he heard Liam calling him to come eat. He quickly descended the stairs and got in front of his bowl to eat.

Talking could be heard over the table, well mostly Liam ranting about history while Jenna and David listened. Once everyone was done eating and dishes were washed, Jenna and David went into the living to watch supernatural while Liam went into his room to do his homework and Luka followed after him.

After a few hours of trying to solve some math equations, Liam gave up and decided it was time to get to bed. He closed his books and left them on the desk, plugged his phone into his charger and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Lucas was curled up in a ball on Liam’s bed, eyes closed but had his ears open to hear what was happening around him. He heard Liam exiting the bathroom and walking towards his bed. Lucas subconsciously moved to leave more place for Liam to lift the covers and get under them. Once he heard Liam settle and let out a soft sigh, he felt his hand rubbing through his fur. Eventually both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying but I shall not rest till this story is complete cuz like this idea is taking too much of by brain.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading!  
> :)


	4. Close enough

Liam suddenly woke up and had the urge to go for a run. So that’s what he did. He got on his jogging pants and the sweater he left hanging over his chair. Grabbed his phone, earbuds and keys and left through the front door without waking his parents.

Unfortunately for Luka he heard all this and went to follow him once Liam was out of view. He covered his scent and set out to follow him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. When Luka was able to track Liam’s scent, he saw him jogging into the preserve. ‘Why couldn’t Liam be like normal people and jog at a normal time. Like I just want to sleep’ he thought in his head. 

Liam eventually stopped in front of a truck that was parked in the middle of the preserve. Luka hid behind the trees and listened to what happened next.

When Liam saw the truck, he immediately recognized it. It was Theo’s. ‘But why was Theo’s truck parked in the middle of nowhere’ he thought. As he got closer, he saw a figure lying in the backseat covered by a light blanket. Once Liam was close enough, he peaked from the window and saw that it was Theo sleeping. 

Liam finally had a realization that Theo was sleeping in his truck. Guilt started to develop within himself because Theo is supposed to be his responsibility. So made the decision right then and there to fix it.

He vigorously knock on Theo’s window until Theo woke up. Eventually he did, he looked up to see who was making all that noise to only make eye contact with Liam.

Theo looked like he had been caught redhanded and slowly got out of the backseat to now standing in front of Liam.

“What are you doing here Dumbar” he spoke tiredly.

Liam scoffed. “What am I doing? What are you doing?! Why didn’t you tell me you were sleeping in your truck!”

“Because it’s none of your business!” Theo said sternly. “Now is there something important you need to tell me, because if not, I’m going back to sleep” he said as he was reaching for his door handle.

“Yes. There is. You are coming home with me.”

Theo smirked, “Damn Dumbar, you want me in your bed that badly?”

Liam face started to turn red, “Shut up asshole, that’s not what I meant. You’re going to be coming home with me to have a goods night sleep. And tomorrow you’re going to official move in.”

Theo let out a huff, “I don’t need you pity Liam, I’m be fine on my own.”

“This isn’t pity, this is me being a good friend and helping you out.”

Theo eyes narrowed and stuttered “W-We’re f-friends?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Of course we are friends, now gimme your keys so I can drive us to my place” he said as he put his hand out.

Theo scoffed, “I’m not letting you drive my truck Little Wolf.”

A grin started to form on Liam’s face, “So does that mean you’ll let me help you?”

This time it was Theo who rolled his eyes, “It’s not like you’re giving me much of a choice.”

With a wide smile on Liam’s face, he hopped into the passenger seat while Theo went around into the drivers seat. Theo started the engine and drove to Liam’s house. 

Once, they were in the driveway, Theo shut off his car, and followed Liam. They quietly marched up to Liam’s room, but when Liam opened his door, he was met with bright yellow eyes staring at him from his bed. He let out a shriek loud enough to wake up both Jenna and David.

At that moment both Theo and Liam were now facing Liam’s parents.

Jenna was the first to speak, “Liam what happened? Are you hurt?” while at the same time looking over Liam for any wounds of sort. When Jenna was busy inspecting Liam, David spoke up to speak “Liam who is this boy next to you?” Jenna stopped, forgetting that there was another person next to Liam.

Liam started to scratch the back of his head, “Umm mom, dad, this is Theo. Umm… he’ll be staying the night?” He said hesitantly.

Jenna and David both looked at each other confused then back at Liam so he could elaborate some more.

Liam let out a sigh, “Ok. So. I woke up randomly and wanted to go for a jog for some reason. So that’s what I did. And then I decided that I wanted to go for a jog through the preserve and then I saw Theo’s truck and found out that he was living in it so I decided to bring him home with me so that he could get a good nights sleep and tomorrow I was going to ask you guys if Theo could stay with us for a while. Or something. But when I got home and opened the door to my room and Luka scared me and… here we are now.”

Once he was done rambling Liam was out of breath and bright red at this point. Theo was impressed that he didn’t pass out at this point. 

Both David and Jenna let out a sigh. David then spoke for both of them, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. For now you two get to bed. Unfortunately the guest bedroom is a mess so you’ll have to share Liam’s bed.” With that, all four of them went back into their respected rooms.

Once Theo was in Liam’s room and closed the door he said, “Well, that went better than expected.”

Theo scoffed. His eyes then drifted to the dog that was currently on the bed staring back right at him. For some reason he felt uneasy with the look that the… dog… gave him. 

“Oh that’s Luka by the way, don’t worry, he won’t bite” Liam said.

Luka then got off the bed and walked towards Theo, slowly sniffing him. Theo stayed as still as possible not knowing what to do his this situation. Luka eyed him up and down before gently licking his hand and walking towards his own bed. 

Theo has never felt both so intimidated and loved at the same time. But he knows one thing, that is not an ordinary ‘dog.’

Liam watched the entire interaction between Theo and Luka and had a soft smile on his face.

“He approved of you by the way.”

“W-What” Theo said still startled.

“When he licked your hand, it was his way of saying, ‘he trusts you’ in a way.”

Theo let out a scoff while rubbing the spot that Luka licked. 

Liam went to his drawer to get some cloths for Theo to change in. He passed the clothes towards Theo and directed him to the bathroom. Before Theo turned to walk in that direction, he heard a soft ‘thank you’ which put a wide smile on Liam’s face.

While Theo was changing in the bathroom, Liam changed out and into his pjs which just included lacrosse shorts and a tank top. He just realized how tired he was so, he flicked off the lights and went to the left side of the bed, got under the covers and his eyes immediately started to close. Before he was fully asleep, he heard the right side of the bed dip and then heard a mumbled voice saying, ‘thank you Liam’. After that, Liam fell right asleep and Theo followed right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you reached the end, thanks for reading. Idk why you are reading this but I appreciate you!  
> :)


	5. My eyes are closed

Theo felt the worth of the sun shining through the window and it caused him to slowly wake up. Surprisingly he was able to have a nights sleep without any nightmares. What also surprised him was there was some heavy pressure on his chest. When he looked to what is causing this he saw Liam’s head resting on his chest. No scratch that, Liam was cuddling Theo. Theo turned bright red and the beating of his heart started to rise. This caused Liam to stir and slowly wake up as well.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Liam groaned why rubbing his face into Theo chest.

“I- “ Theo stuttered trying to compose himself. “Why are you cuddling me Dunbar” he spoke in a low voice.

“Because… you’re comfy” he said while making himself more comfortable.

“Hmm”

Liam turned his head upward to look at Theo, “Is this okay?” He said shyly.

Theo gulped. Took a few breaths and eventually said, “Yea. Yea it’s okay” while also pulling Liam closer to him.

Liam put on a soft smile and was about to say something when he heard Luka bark at the foot of his bed. Both got out of their daze and looked at Luka who was looking right back at them with his head tilted.

Theo snorted and Liam gave a soft chuckle.

Liam was starting to get off of Theo when he noticed that a hand was held tightly onto his waist. Liam narrowed his eyes and was about to ask Theo about it, but when he made eye contact with him, he saw that Theo was already staring directly at him.

They stared at each other for quite a while before Liam muttered a quiet ‘fuck it’ and leaned his face closer. Theo got the message and met him halfway.

Their lips touched and Theo thought he was immediately in heaven. He already loved Liam’s natural sense but now he is addicted to how Liam tasted. Theo ran his hands through Liam’s hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Liam all but obliged. Their bodies were so close together they began to grind against one another. Theo wanted more, so with the hand that was on Liam’s waist, slowly dragged up underneath Liam shirt wanting to get it off immediately.

Their moment was broken when they were a viscous growl coming from Liam door. Both quickly broke apart and gazed at what made that noise while all but still panting.

It was Luka who’s eyes looked brighter than before which made Theo to subconsciously to be still as possible while Liam gave him a confused look. Once he knew he got both of their attentions, he put it front paws against the door scratching it, acting as a signal for them to let him out because let’s be honest. Luka did not need to see his brother get it on with someone while he was in the room, even if Liam did not know he was his brother.

Liam let out a frustrating sigh and opened his door to let Luka out. Luka all but ran out of the room down the stairs. Liam let out a soft chuckle thinking Luka was running to get away from… well… whatever was happening between him and Theo. But then Liam smelled the aroma of breakfast drifting into his room and assumed why Luka growled at them. It’s because he could smell food being cooked.

He looked back at Theo who was still staring at the spot where Lukas was sitting before he left. Feeling Liam’s gaze on him, he slowly made contact with Liam.

“Your dog is frightening” he said bluntly.

Liam then burst into laughter because he never have thought that the chimera of death would be afraid of a dog. When his laughter died down, Theo was already in front of him with a small smile on his face. Liam took the initiative to wrap his arms around Theo’s head while Theo put his hands around Liam’s waist to pull him closer. They shared a soft kiss that was so gentle that it put a while on both of their faces.

Eventually they stopped kissing to catch their breaths but neither made a move to pull away from each other. Instead they leaned their foreheads against one another, taking in each others scent.

Liam was the first to speak, “What is this?” He said softly.

Theo began to rub circles along Liams waste and said, “Whatever you want us to be. If you want my opinion, I’d really like you to become my boyfriend.”

Liam looked directly up to Theo’s eyes that were filled with hope but also fear. Liam look his hand and began stroking along Theo’s right check and a small started to form on his own face.

“I really want to become your boyfriend too.”

“R-Really?” Theo said surprised.

To get his point across, he attached their lips back together with a kiss that was filled with all the love and affection he had to offer.

A sudden cough was heard behind them and they literally jumped a part. It was Jenna leaning against Liam’s door with her arms cross and with a wide grin on her face.

“Well it seems like I don’t need to set up the guest bedroom since you two are so acquainted with one another.”

Both began to turn bright red wondering how long Jenna was standing there for.

She let out a laugh and casually turned to walk back down the stairs. “Oh and breakfast is ready. Come down before it gets cold” she said while descending the stairs.

When she was out of view, Liam and Theo turned to face each other and both let out a laugh. Liam took Theo’s hand in his and walked them to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed it  
> :)


	6. Unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but it's been a while since I posted to here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :)

After day that day Theo had officially moved into the Dunbar guest room though he spends most of his time in Liam’s room. Both David and Jenna turned a blind eye towards it because they were just so happy for the both of them. Weeks went by and Theo became more and more comfortable in the Dunbar home to the point he considered it his home.

One night Theo was lying on Liam’s bed while Liam was at his desk doing his homework. Suddenly Liam’s phone went off notifying him that someone messaged him. He reached over to see who It was and it was from the pack group chat. It was Scott that sent out a message that said, ‘Urgent pack meeting at my place now.’ After Liam read the message he got up passed his phone to Theo for him to read then went into the closet.

Once Theo was done reading the message, a jacket was thrown at him. “You don’t expect me to come to your pack meeting right?”

“Yes” Liam said sternly. “Scott said it was urgent.”

“But you forgot little wolf, I’m not part of the pack so I don’t have to come no matter how urgent.”

Once Liam was dressed he stood next to a lying Theo. “Can you to the meeting? For me?” he said while giving Theo his puppy eyes.

Theo seemed to take the bait because he let out a groan. “Fine, but only for you little wolf.” Theo then started to get changed as well.

Thankfully both David and Jenna were still at work so they didn’t have to make up some excuse to why they were suddenly going out. However once Liam and Theo reached the stairs, they saw Luka sitting at the bottom of it with his head tilted. They both froze. In Liam’s, Luka gave off the vibe of a parent that was going to question where he was going. In Theo’s head, well he was suspicious of Liam’s dog from the start so freezing up and now then from the sight of him was normal. Liam was the first compose himself and descended the stairs while Theo followed.

“You gonna be okay by yourself for a little bit” Liam said while scratching Luka’s head. Luka then let out a whine while rubbing his head on Liam’s leg saying they shouldn’t go out because for some reason he he had a chill up his spine the entire day.

They all were so distracted that they didn’t hear a number of heartbeats in front of their home. Suddenly both Liam and Theo feeling pressure on their throats as if someone had their hands around it, then they started to rise to the point their feet were no longer touching the floor. Luka let out a viscous growl at whoever was at the front door but he was suddenly knocked out cold by an invisible force.

“Which one is Liam Dunbar?” someone spoke that came from the front door. They both looked up to see who it was and it was a middle aged lady. Once of her hands were held up while the other was pointing at Liam. Theo was able to conclude that the lady was a witch but wondered what the hell she wanted with Liam.

Another person who they both knew too well came beside the witch and said, “Yes. He’s the one who you’re looking for.” It was Monroe.

Liam and Theo let out a growl but Liam’s growl was much quieter then Theo’s. Theo tried to turn his head to Liam and saw they he was slowly loosing consciousness. That mean Theo growl even louder at the witch and Monroe. “Why the hell are you looking for Liam!”

“It’s none of your business young… wolf? Hmm. What are you?” The witch said.

“He’s a chimera” Monroe informed her.

“I see. Interesting. Well, I was going to take just Liam but the other one I’m very much curious about.” Before Theo could say another word, the witch moved her hand and both Liam and Theo were fully unconscious.

“Carry them” the witch ordered Monroe and her team.

“What about Liam’s pack?” Monroe questioned.

“They won’t be able to do anything even if they found us. They are just ants in my eyes.” The witch said making her way out of the home into the van not beating an eye towards the unconscious dog. Monroe and the hunters did what the witch told them to do and quickly left.

20 minutes later Luka woke up. Above him was a very worried looking Jenna and David. He suddenly remembered what had happened to him a moment ago and got to his feet and started to run, ignoring Jenna’s voice for him to come back. ‘I can’t believe I let them take him. Take Liam! Take my little brother!’ Luka thought to himself. He was enraged at both himself for allowing it to happen as well as towards those who were behind this. ‘I will get you back Liam’ he promised himself.


	7. Speak if you dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my non-existing writing skills are beginning to decrease somehow.  
> Anyways if you are somehow still reading this I appreciate you!  
> :)

Luka followed Liam’s scent to an abandoned warehouse. Then he heard screams and someone telling them to stop. Luka quickly ran past the guards not caring that they are now currently following him. When he reached the room where he heard the screaming from, he immediately froze. The sight he saw in front of him was something he never thought he’d ever see in his life.

Theo was chained to a wall while Liam was chained to an electric fence who was still currently being electrocuted. He had multiple cuts and gun shot wounds on his bare torso. In front of him was Monroe and the witch who had matching grins on their faces.

Without thinking, Luka ran towards the two of them. The witch sensed this and chanted a spell. One moment Luka was running towards them and now he is currently being pinned against a wall. He was growling and snarling trying to move but he couldn’t.

“I see that you are not just a dog. You are a wolf” the witch said approaching him while more hunters entered the room checking to see if everything was okay.

Luka gave out an even louder growl which made the witch’s grin wider.

“Awe is the little pup mad. Don’t worry, the fun part is about to begin” she nodded her head towards Monroe.

Monroe saw the signal and picked up a butcher knife and walked towards Liam. Luka was now a mess of growls and snarls while Theo thrown threats towards Monroe that he’ll kill all of she touched Liam.

“Please stop” Liam begged quietly.

Monroe gripped the knife tightly into her hands and swung it towards Liam’s arm, severing it from his body.

“NOOOO!!” Theo yelled with teary eyes while trying even more to get out of his chains but it deemed useless.

Liam was crying in pain and blood was spilling out of his left arm. Luka simply froze at the sight. His sight and hearing begun to blur not caring about anyone except Liam. The boy he is supposed to protect at the cost of his life but he let a human cut off his arm.

Luka’s eyes started to turn pure black, then suddenly a wave of magic aura waved through the air. Knocking back both the witch and Monroe along with the hunters. A black aura could be seen to both the supernatural eyes as well as humans eyes that was currently radiating off him. Luka didn’t realize this but he had turned back into his human form. Suddenly gun shots were fired towards him. He was shot with every single bullet but it didn’t faze him.

With a wave of his hand he knocked the hunters to the ground and pinned both Monroe and the witch to wall. The witch tried to get out of her predicament but her witch powers were somehow repressed.

With vampiric speed, Luka ran towards Liam, picked up his arm and attached it to his arm. “Heal” was all he said and Liam arm begun to attach itself back on Liam’s arm. Both Theo and Liam looked at Lucas in awe to what just happened in the few seconds that passed. Once Liam’s arm was healed back onto in his body, he snapped his fingers and the chains that were binding both Liam and Theo vanished. Without a thought Theo rushed to Liam’s side to develop in a hug. There hug was short because Lucas took both their arms and began to take their pain as well as heal and injuries they had attained.

After a few moments, both Liam and Theo were basically healed completely.

The two of them were still too stunned to knowledge of how their pet… Dog? Wolf? Whatever he is, was so powerful. Liam was first to speak “L-Luka?” He stuttered but voice stopped.

Lukas was about to speak but a bullet shot through his head and he stumbled forward. “LUKA NOO!” Liam said worriedly while Theo took hold of him before he fell. However there was nothing for neither of them to worry about because in a few seconds, his bullet wound started to heal.

Luka’s rage then started to rise again and without a thought he turned to whoever shot him. The hunters were now standing in front of him, guns aimed at him then they started firing. Lucas put his arm up and the bullets froze in mid air before it reached him. The firing of guns shots deceased and the hunters were now looking at him in utter fear.

Lucas put his arm down and the bullets started to drop onto the floor. With wide eyes, the hunters begun to run for the door but once they turned towards it, standing there was Lucas. Eyes still black like the night sky and his black aura radiating off of him. Without a thought, he started to tear off each and every one of the hunters heads right off in the span of 5 seconds.

Liam and Theo were both overwhelmed at the massacre they had just witnessed. Theo was more put together than Liam because he thought that’s what they deserved, but for Liam. Liam was frozen in his spot. He believed that the hunters deserved to be punished but this was too cruel.

He then saw Luka approaching the witch and Monroe who were stilled plastered to the wall.

“Luka stop!” Luka immediately halted at his spot at the voice of Liam. “You don’t need to kill them!” Liam said desperately.

Luka’s head slowly turned to Liam’s. “They tried to kill you Liam, why would you want to save them?” he said in a soft tone.

“Because! Because we can’t kill people whenever we like, even if they pose as a threat to us! There are other ways!” Liam begged Luka.

Luka sighed. “That may be what you believe Liam, but I will eliminate anyone who poses as a threat to our family.” He began to continue walking towards ants in front of him.

“Luka please stop!” Liam said as he tried to walk towards him but he couldn’t. It was as if he was glued to the ground. “Luka listen to me!”

Luka ignored Liam and went to place his hand over both the witches and Monroe’s heart. They both were begging him not to kill them but he couldn’t care less. The only thought he had in his head was ‘Hurt my family, suffer the consequences.”

At the moment he plunged his hand directly into their chests and at the same time Liam’s pack were standing at the door along with Jenna. Someone told them to stopped but it was too late, both off their hearts were ripped off them and being held from both of his hands. He slowly turned to the visitors at the door and let the organs drop from his hands.

Everyone in the room were both stunned except for Jenna who immediately ran towards Theo and Liam to develop them in a hug.

Scott was the first to compose himself, he flashed his red eyes and walked up towards Luka. “You did not need to kill them!” He roared.

“So you would have preferred if they killed both Theo and Liam then?” Luka said calmly.

“I never said that! There were others ways to punish them but not this!!” Luka’s eyes slowly turned back to their natural blue. Then he walked towards Jenna, Liam and Scott ultimately ignoring Scott.

Scott then gripped his arm. “We aren’t done here!” He growled.

Luka placed his hand gently onto Scott’s chest and an incredible force came out which launched Scott to the opposite wall. Before things escalated Jenna’s voice could be heard. “That is enough Lucas Dunbar!” She said sternly. Lucas immediately froze at her voice and slowly turned to her. She had on a soft and saddening smile on her face. “Now get over.”

He slowly approached her ignoring how the rest of Liam’s pack ran towards Scott. He was now standing in front of her with a blank expression. Jenna looked him up and down and let out a sigh. With a wave of her hand, while ignoring the gasps she got from Theo and Liam, pants magically appeared on Lucas. She now how a big smile on her face. “I’m not used to you being this tall” she let out a chuckle.

Lucas snorted. “Well you’re gonna have to get used to it, I’m probably gonna stay in his form for a while. Being a wolf was tiring.” He then sensed someone approaching behind him. On reflex he quickly spinned around, eyes now pure black and let out a threatening snarl.

It was Scott who took a few steps back at the sudden gesture.

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Lucas calm down he’s a friend of Liam’s. He’s no threat.” His eyes turned back but he still had a threatening look on his face.

Scott was about open his mouth but he sensed the dark aura Lucas letting out and quickly closed it.

Jenna slapped the back of Lucas’ head making him immediately repress his aura. “You have changed Lucas” she sighed. She turned to Scott and the rest of his pack. “I know you have many questions and they will be answered after a goodnights rest.” She turned back to Lucas. “And you will clean this mess up.”

“Yes ma’am” Lucas responded.

The pack reluctantly agreed and left the warehouse.

Liam turned to his mom about to speak but Jenna beat him to it. “We’ll talk when he are back home.” Liam shut his trap. Liam then started to get confused as well as Theo when Jenna grabbed onto each of their arms.

Suddenly they were in the home of their room. This was about to say something but Jenna spoke first. “Now you two are going to shower, get changed, come down eat and THEN we’ll talk.” She said sternly.

With a pout on both of their faces they went up the stairs and did what she said.


	8. Ask and you shall receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and decided to make another chapter cuz I like avoiding my responsibilities lol

Theo and Liam showered and changed into fresh clothes. Both were now laying shoulder to shoulder on Liam’s bed taking in everything that had happened tonight. They both were kidnapped by a Monroe and a witch she was working with. Liam’s dog? Family member? Jenna did call him Lucas Dunbar so maybe he’s considered family. Anyway he turned out to be a very powerful supernatural creature who could use magic, is also a wolf and is very fast. He also didn’t hesitate in killing everyone in that room. What the most surprising was how Jenna used magic somehow.

They both let out a simultaneous sigh. The two of them turned to one another and let out a chuckle. “Tonight was really….” Theo started questioning how to phrase his sentence. “Intense” Liam concluded.

“Yea. Yea it was very intense.” They both let out another sigh. Then the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard which they thought was still broken. Muttered voice could be heard downstairs so both decided to use their enhanced hearing to listen into the conversation. 

“So how was it?” Jenna said referring to the dead hunters.   
“It’s all done, no one will suspect anything even if they went there” Lucas said.  
Jenna let out a sigh. “Do I wanna know how you did it?”  
“I burnt the whole place down.”  
“Lucas…”  
“Oh come on it was the easiest way, also it’s not like anyone would care that a few hunters went missing”  
“Lucas I know you mean well, and I know you made a vow to protect this family, but can you at least be more violent?”  
Lucas had an expressionless face on. “You’re right I did make a vow. I made a vow to protect you and your family at all costs even if I have to give up me life. That means I will eliminate anyone that tries to harm any of you. Which is what those bastards did to Liam. They’re lucky that I only killed them.”  
“I know I know, it’s just that, I don’t want you do have more blood on your hands than you have to. It’s also for Liam’s sake, I want to preserve his innocence.”  
“He’s been through worse” Lucas muttered unintentionally. Unfortunately Jenna heard that.  
“I’m sorry what?”  
Lucas let out a frustrating sigh. “He got turned into a werewolf when he was fifteen and has been living in the supernatural world for a while now.”  
“What!?” Jenna’s eyes widened. “Y-You knew about this and didn’t tell me?!”  
“It’s not like I could’ve ‘told you.”  
“Lucas Dunbar!” She said sternly.  
“I only hid it from you because I didn’t want you to worry. It was also Liam’s secret that he was supposed to tell you when he was comfortable but everything gonna come to light any ways.” His eyes now looking at the floor.  
“That’s fair. It was.. is his secret to tell. I can’t believe he never told me?”   
“He still can, if only he just came downstairs and instead of listening into our conversation” directing his statement to Liam and Theo already knowing they were eavesdropping from the start. Jenna had a confused look on her face.  
“Theo and Liam were still awake and were listening in” Lucas informed Jenna.

Liam and Theo were now entering the living area with guilty looks. “H-Hi” they both said hesitantly.

Jenna sighed. “Since you too are already up, you might as well hear the story.”

“You guys do that while I shower and get changed” suddenly realizing how dirty he was.

Theo and Liam sat on the couch while Jenna sat opposite of this in the recliner chair. She began to tell both boys the story of the Dunbar witches. To how special their bloodline was, to the fire incident, up to how the Dunbar descendants are basically in hiding.

After hearing basically all about Liam’s ancestry, the both of them were still overwhelmed but not as overwhelmed compared to before. “So I’m a witch?!” Liam blurted out.   
Jenna let out a chuckle. “Yes you are Liam.”  
“But I’m also a bitten werewolf. Does that mean I’m both a witch and a werewolf?!” He said enthusiastically.   
A snort could be heard behind him. “Did you not listen to your mom’s story William?” Lucas said.  
Liam turned. “And you’re my one hundred year old brother.”  
Lucas narrowed his eyes at him then looked at Jenna who was trying to hold in a laugh but failed. “I did not say you were a hundred years old, all I said was that you were older compared to how you currently look.”  
Lucas rolled his eyes then turned back to Liam. “I’m 86 if you must know. Your mother however is over a hundred years old. A hundred and two to be more specific” he said with a smirk. 

Suddenly he was hit in the face with a bubble of water. She looked at Jenna to see she was the one with a smirk on her face. Lucas just let out a huff knowing he won’t win if he continued. 

He then turned to Theo who had been quiet this entire time. “You doing okay Theodore?” Lucas said with a soft smile.  
“I— It’s just a little overwhelming for me is all” he said quietly.  
Liam turned to Theo with a concerned look and took Theo’s hand in his. “But you are okay with it right. Knowing all this?”  
Theo’s eyes widened. “Of course I’m okay with it. That’s not what I’m overwhelmed about. I mean it is but not entirely. I’m just…. Why do you trust me so much to basically tell me your family’s biggest secret?”  
Jenna went to set beside Theo and took his other hand in hers. “It’s because we consider you part of the family Theo” she said softly.   
Theo started to tear up, “Y-You consider me family? But why?”  
It was Liam’s turn to talk. “It’s because we care for you Theo. You moved in with us, ate family meals with us, joined our family game and movie nights. We wouldn’t do that with people who we don’t consider family Theo.”

Theo was now full on crying to how much both Liam and Jenna cared for him to consider him family. Both of them saw this and went in for a family hug and stayed like that for a while until someone spoke up.

“I guess that makes a total of 4 people I have to protect now, right?” Lucas said with a smirk on his face, arms crossed.  
“We can protect ourselves!” Liam said stubbornly.  
Lucas raised his brow unimpressed, “You do realize a human cut off your arm and I had to reattach it for you right? If I wasn’t there you’d be missing more than one limb.”

Liam put on an angry pout while Theo chuckled a bit beginning to like Lucas a bit more.  
Jenna let out a shriek. “LIAM’S ARM WAS CUT OFF!!!”

Everyone was silent, scared for a moment that Jenna might explode.  
“I’m fine mom, all healed, but I’m tired so ima head to bed” Liam said quickly rushing to the stairs.  
“Me too” Theo said following Liam.  
“Me three!” Lucas said shifting back into wolf form and ran to his dog bed.

Jenna let out a deep sigh. ‘I need a glass of wine’ the thought popped up in her mind.


	9. Story Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm.. So i'm not good at writing dialogue so.. yea.  
> Anyways here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Liam and Theo were still sleeping when they woke up to their room shaking. It was as if there was an earthquake but Beacon Hills don’t get earthquakes. So the two of the rushed to the door to get out of the house, but once they opened the door, the shaking stopped. They looked to each other with confused looks than cautiously descended the stairs.

When they got to the kitchen, they were met with Lucas sitting on a stool eating breakfast (shirtless might I add), and Jenna cooking said breakfast. David was nowhere to be seen so they assumed he was called in for work early.

Jenna turned and spotted the boys standing in the kitchen entry way. “Good morning boys!” She said while placing the last of cook bacon on a plate. “Go get yourself a plate and eat up before it gets cold.”

“Did you guys not feel that earthquake earlier?” Liam said shocked.

“Sweetheart, what earthquake?”Jenna had a confused look on her face.

“Our room was shaking until we walked out and it stopped.” Liam explained.

Jenna was still confused but then her eyes landed on Lucas who had a tiny smile on his face. She sighed, “Lucas, care to explain?”

He looked up with innocent eyes. “Explain what?”

“It was you!” Liam growled.

“Me what? I was just eating my bacon in peace until you decided to throw random accusations right when you got down here.” Lucas said as he casually took another bite of his bacon.

“Now now boys, you can fight after we eaten and not in the kitchen.” Jenna said while handing Theo’s and Liam plates.

“He started it!” Both Liam and Lucas said at the same time.

Jenna sighed. “This is why Theo is my favourite.” Planting a kiss on his cheek and went to sit down, ignoring the sudden gasps.

Theo shook his head with a smile and went to put some bacon on his plate.

They finished their food the Liam’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Scott. “Come to my house when you’ve eaten” he said allowed. They all nodded in agreement then Liam, Theo and Jenna went into their rooms to change while Lucas finished cleaning and drying the dishes.

Once the three of them came down the stairs, they were met with Lucas in his wolf form. “Oh absolutely not young man, you are not going to stay as a wolf while they bombard me with questions” Jenna said with a raised brow and hands on her hips.

Lucas whined. “Ah ah, those puppy eyes won’t work on me mister. Now you go into Liam’s room and pick an outfit for yourself.”

With his head down, he slowly went up the stairs passing a laughing Liam and Theo.

Moments later Lucas was wearing Liam’s oversized clothes that fit him perfectly. They got into Theo’s truck and drove off to Scott’s.

Once they got there, they got out of the car and walked up to McCall house’s front door. Before one of them could knock, a voice from behind the door said, “You can come in!”

When they entered, Liam was immediately developed in a hug by Mason.

“Oh thank god you are okay” Mason said.

“I’m fine Mase, I’m all healed thanks to Lucas” Liam chuckled.

Mason pulled back to look at the under familiar yet hot face standing next to Liam. “Aaaand who is this Lucas?”

Lucas snorted at how Mason eyed him up and down. “Let’s go to where everyone else is sitting so we can tell you all at once.” Liam said

In the living room, Scott and Malia sitting in the love seat couch, Lydia, Stiles, Derek and Melissa were sitting on one of the large couches, Mason and Corey sitting on the beanbag next to it, and Peter and Argent were leaning against the wall.

Liam, Theo and Jenna went to sit on the other big couch with Lucas standing behind them overseeing everyone in the room.

Jenna was the first to speak. “So I know you guys have a lot of questions, so, ask away.”

Stiles spoke first, “Is he dangerous?” Pointing directly at Lucas, and everyone heads turned in that direction.

Lucas had a wide smirk on. “I can be” he said casually. Everyone eyes widened.

Argent immediately put his hand on the trigger of his gun that was attached to his waist. Lucas saw this from the corner of his eye. “You can try to shoot me if you want Argent, but it won’t killed me” he said grinning while slowly turning to Argent’s direction.

Jenna let out a tiring sigh. “I regret making you change back into human form” she said while pinching the bridge of her noise. She sat up straight and everyone eyes then turned to her. Knowing she now had everyone’s attention, she began to speak.

“The incident that you all saw yesterday may seem like Lucas is a dangerous person. However he only acted that way in order to protect Liam and Theo.”

“But he didn’t have to kill all those people” Argent spoke up.

“You’re right he didn’t have to, however he is obligated to do everything within his power to protect me family since he is both our protector and my son.” Everyone let out a gasp.

“Hold up, protector? Son?” Stiles spoke.

“Yes, you could consider him our bodyguard in a way. And yes he is my son, he is my adopted son if that clarifies anything” Jenna informed.

“Why do you consider him as your protector?” Scott questioned.

“I’m sorry but I cannot tell you why, but just know he is protecting us for a reason.”

“You don’t trust us? Liam’s part of our pack, I don’t see why you can’t tell us?” Stiles said suspiciously.

Lucas then spoke up. “Liam may trust you, but that doesn’t mean I will. The only people that I trust is who Jenna considers family."

“And that includes Theo?” Malia raised her brow.

“Yes, it does” Lucas said casually.

“But he’s a killer!” Malia said.

“So am I” Lucas said with a smirk showing his vampiric features.

“Ok enough!” Scott exclaimed. “So to sum up all the things that you just said. Lucas, who is your adopted son but is also is the protector of your family so that’s why he taken... drastic measures... to save Liam and Theo.”

Both Jenna and Lucas nodded.

“Okay. So even though you can’t say why Lucas is protecting you guys, can you at least tell us what kind of supernatural creatures you are?”

“I’m a born witch while Lucas is a tribrid; part werewolf, vampire and witch” Jenna informed him.

“Does that mean Liam is also a witch?” Mason asked curiously.

“It does!” Liam said proudly.

“So you are both a witch and a werewolf?” Malia said bewildered.

“Not currently” Jenna spoke for Liam. “I had his witch side repressed because I wanted him to live a human life, but that didn’t go as planned" she smiled sadly.

“Me and you both Jenna” Melissa said with a smile trying to release some tension in the air.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t trust us in telling your family secret. Like we are basically Liam’s second family.” Lydia asked softly.

“I still don’t understand why you were able to tell Theo, the chimera of death, and not us” Stiles said bluntly.

Theo winced at those words. He was about to get up to go to the bathroom because he knew that it would only escalate from here. However two strong arms were placed on his shoulder preventing him from getting up. He turned his head and saw it was Lucas who was currently glaring at Stiles.

“I don’t care if you guys don’t trust Theo. As long as Liam and Jenna still trust him, then I’ll trust him entirely. And since he is considered family, you should all know by now that I will rip anyone apart if they so much as touch a hair on their heads.” Lucas said threatening.

Stiles then sank back into the couch in fear while Theo’s heart fluttered from how Lucas stuck up for him.

“Can you at least tone it down on the violence?” Scott spoke up.

“You may be Liam's alpha, but you're not mine. I don’t take orders from you?” Lucas said bluntly.

Jenna let out a long sigh. “Lucas can you be a dear and stand outside the house to make sure no one suspicious comes in?” She said politely while giving Lucas a glare.

Lucas huffed getting the message and walked outside.

“I apologize on how Lucas acted this entire time, he’s just overly protective.” Jenna said softly.

“No kidding” Stiles muttered and Lydia smacked in his the chest.

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” Jenna said

Scott bit his lip. “I know you said you can’t trust us in telling while you need protection, but we could help protect you. Liam is my beta after all.

Jenna gave Scott a sad smile. “Scott I know you mean well and I appreciate that, but I mean this in the nicest way possible. You’re pack is weak. Too weak. You won’t be able to protect us from what we’re up against. Lucas is the only person powerful enough to just keep us safe.”

Scott nodded understandingly but now thinking what possible danger both Jenna and Liam are in.

“Since that is all, we will….” Jenna didn't finsih her sentence because Lucas was suddenly flung through the closed front door to across the living room.


	10. Live for one, live for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda all over the place so yeaa.  
> Again I never claimed to be a good writer lol.  
> Enjoy!

Everyone turned their heads towards the front entrance. There stood six people in total, two ladies and the rest were men. Four of them began to casually woke into Scott’s home, while the other two stood right in front of the doorway. All the wolves immediately shifted, Argent had his gun pointed directly at the intruders, while the humans stayed back as for as possible.

“Who the hell are you?” Argent spoke first.

The lady turned towards Argent and waved her hand. Argent gun disappeared from his hand and reappeared into hers. “It’s not nice to point guns at people” she said with a smirk.

“What do you want” Scott spoke beginning to walk forwards so now he was in front of everyone.

The other lady spoke. “We came for those two” she said while pointing at Jenna and Liam. Theo immediately got in front of the two of them protectively.

Suddenly a heavy amount of spoke started to develop within the living room.

The two ladies chanted a spell and the smoke begun to clear from their view, however everyone in the living room were no longer there.

—————————

In the preserve, everyone who were in the living room reappeared there.

The McCall pack were surprised to how they got there, while Jenna turned to find where Lucas was. He was currently sitting trying to remove the glass shards from his arm. Jenna ran to words him. “Did you bring us here?” She said while helping up onto his feet.

“Yea that was me.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear. “I need to get you, Liam and Theo into the safe house.”

“What safe house” Theo questioned.

Lucas was about to tell them where it was but then six figures started to appear right in front of them. “Well that was quick” he muttered while getting in front of Jenna, Liam and Theo.

One of the men spoke up. “Let’s not continue then game of tag, shall we?” Two men were now showing their vampiric features while the other two’s eyes began to glow.

“Yea, let’s” Lucas said while snapping his fingers. A barrier was now trapping the six people.

“We don’t have much time, they’ll get out of that eventually.” Lucas said out loud while watching the two vampire men try to use brute force to get through the barrier.

“You said something about a safe house, where is it?” Scott said.

Lucas went up to Scott and held his head with both of his hands. Directions of where the safe house was immediately went into Scott’s mind. Lucas released his hands a few seconds later.

“You wanted my trust so here it is Scott” Lucas said sternly. “You are going to take them into the safe house and protect them at all costs because I’m pretty sure it is not just the six of them that were sent.” He looked over to the six enemies and the barrier was about to break. “I’ll catch up with you once I’m done here.”

“We can help you defeat them” Liam exclaimed.

“Liam it is my job to protect you, besides, you’ll only get in my way.” He saw that the barrier was a few second from breaking. “Now move!” Scott began to run and every followed.

A few seconds later the barrier broke and the four men were now running towards him. Lucas waved his hand and the four men immediately fell flat onto the ground not being able to withstand the force above them. The two ladies immediately chanted a spell and multiple fireballs flew towards Lucas’ direction.

Lucas used his vampiric speed to dodge all of them but had to release the magic he put onto the other four. The six figures were now standing in front of him ready to fight again. “This is annoying” Lucas muttered while running full force towards them.

—————————

Scott and the rest of them were halfway to the safe house but were stopped by six figures. All of them were vampires. Scott shifted along with he rest of the pack and were ready to fight. However a sudden barrier was placed around them. Everyone hastily looked around them to try and who put it up.

“Relax” Jenna spoke and everyone turned to her realizing that she was the one who put it up. “This barrier will only stand for a certain amount of time, in the meantime we have to figure out how to get out of this mess or hope it stays up long enough for Lucas to get here.”

“Why don’t we just fight them? We out number them.” Malia said.

“Have you fought against a vampire before?” Jenna rose her brow. Malia shook her head and shrugged.

Jenna sighed. “If we just charge in, we’ll all die instantly. They are faster, stronger and heal faster than all of us.”

“Can’t you just use your magic to immobilize them for a while so we can run?” Stiles suggested.

“I haven’t used my magic in years. Even if I were to immobilize them, it’ll only last for a short while; they’ll easily catch up to us.”

“So are you saying all we can do is sit and wait until somebody saves us?!” Stiles exclaimed.

Jenna sighed. “Like I said before, we aren’t strong enough to defeat them.” Just as Jenna said that, more vampires, witches and werewolves begun to surround them. “Now we definitely are not strong enough to defeat them” Jenna muttered.

“No! There has to be something we can do!” Scott spoke up. “I promised Lucas to protect you. Protect you all. What if we talk to them, figure something out?”

Jenna looked at Scott sadly. “Nothing everything can be solved by just talking it out Scott. They are all here because they find me and Liam’s existence a threat to them.”

Scott shook his head believing that there is something that he can do to protect them. ‘There has to be a way’ he said quietly.

Suddenly screaming could be heard from all directions. The pack turned to see what the screaming was about and all they saw were corpses. There were decapitated heads laying on the ground, ripped out hearts, and a lot of blood being spilt onto the ground but they couldn’t see what the cause of it was. All they could see were a glimpses of multiple shadows with bright glowing eyes.

All the pack could do was watch and see their enemies fall to the ground one by one. Eventually all of them were taken out. Now the glowing out figures started to approach them. As they got closer, an elderly man stood out the most with his eyes glowing bright red. Jenna immediately recognized the man and put the barrier down, proceeding to walk towards him.

“Grandpa Raphael”


	11. Here and far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've forgotten I put Dr. Geyer in here so let's pretend that he went on a business trip for like a month or so.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Jenna walked up to Raphael and gave him a big hug. He returned the gesture while also planting a loving kiss on her head. She pulled apart from him then turned back to the pack. “This is Raphael, and these people are his pack, we can trust them.”

“The Aurora pack?” Theo said eyes widened.

“That would be us son.” Raphael smiled. “Is anyone hurt?”

Everyone shook their head.

“Well that’s good.” Raphael observed everyone in Jenna’s group and looked directly at Liam. “And you must be Jenna’s son.”

Liam looked surprised. “How did you know?”

“The bright blue eyes gave it away.” Raphael grinned. Then suddenly it turned into a frown and turned to Jenna.“Why is Lucas not with you?”

“I’m right here!” Lucas’ voice could be heard from behind the Aurora pack.

Everyone turned to that direction and saw that Lucas was walking towards them with a body over his shoulder. He stopped when he was beside Raphael and looked him up and down. “Took you long enough old man” he said while dropping the body he was carrying.”

“You called him?” Jenna said with wide eyes.

At the same time Lucas and Raphael said, “Yea” “More like threatened.”

Lucas rolled his eyes then turned to Jenna. “I sent him a message after I teleported everyone to the preserve.”

Jenna was about to speak but then Stiles spoke. “Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Lucas here brought a dead body with him while also being covered in blood?!”

Jenna widened while looking Lucas up and down. Most of his clothes had be torn apart and were drenched in blood. There were blood dripping from his arms and legs where she presumed his now healed wounds were. She was now frowning at the sight of her own son.

Lucas smelled her sadness. “I am fine Jenna” he said while holding her hands in his. “As for the body, he’s not dead. He’s actually the only person I didn’t kill” he said with a grin.

The McCall pack eyes widened in fear while Theo and Liam looked at him unfazed.

“What took you so long to deal with them?” Liam blurted out.

“Well… those six people turned into 36. So I had to deal with them as well as get rid of there bodies.” Liam’s eyes widened. “You took on 36 people by yourself!?”

“Yep” Lucas casually said. “Now I don’t know if there is more so I brought this fella with me so he can answer some questions. Any-who let’s get to that safe house.” Lucas picked up the still unconscious body and walked in the direction of the safe house.”

Liam immediately following Lucas wanting to ask him more questions and Theo followed Liam. Jenna and Raphael sighed at how Lucas has not changed but stilled following after him along with the Aurora pack. The McCall pack were still stunned and frozen on the spot on what they have just heard.

Stiles coughed. “He should… ugh… follow them” he said to Scott.

Scott quickly composed himself, “Yea, l-lets do that.” As if on autopilot mode, he followed them while the rest of them trailed along.

————————————

They were all now standing in an open field. The McCall pack and Theo had confused expressions on their faces.

“So where is this safe house?” Theo questioned looking to Lucas.

Liam immediately turned to Theo with wide eyes, “What do you mean where is it, it’s right in front of us?!”

Theo and the rest of McCall pack were even more confused as they could only see an open field.

Lucas spoke up while facing them. “I forgot, only people born of or have consumed Dunbar blood will be able to see it.” Lucas waved his hand a bowl appeared in his hands. He then went and bit his palm, squeezing his blood into the bowl.

Liam gave him a look of disgust. “What are you doing?”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Well you see Liam, since your pack here are not a Dunbar descendent, they’ll have to consume the blood of a Dunbar.”

Liam tiled his head. “But you’re not a Dunbar descendent though.”

“You may have forgotten that I had to go through an experiment where I had to consume their blood in order for me to become a tribid. Hence I now have Dunbar blood through my veins.” Lucas said while licking the excess blood off of his now healed wound. He then handed Theo the bowl.

“You only need a sip of my blood.”

Theo looked into the bowl with a grim face but reluctantly took a sip. Once he wiped the blood off his lips, he saw that the safe house began to appear. “Woah” was all he said overwhelmed by the sight he is currently seeing. He then passed the bowl to the rest of the McCall pack. They all took a sip and were now able to see the building in front of them.

“THAT is the safe house!” Stiles blurted out.

“It’s more like a mansion” Lydia said while still staring at the gorgeous building.

Lucas shrugged. “I had enough money to invest on this place.” He went to walk up to the front porch to open the door. The rest followed suit.

Everyone were able to get through the front door except for the McCall pack and Theo.

“What the hell. Why can’t we get in?” Stiles said annoyingly.

“Please tell me we don’t have to drink more blood” Theo begged.

Lucas snorted. “Like I said before this is a safe house, I had to take a lot of precautions to make sure only specific people can get in.” He said while chanting a quick spell. “You can come in now.”

They all walked in but immediately took a step back from a very excited Liam who almost ran over them while running towards what it seemed like the living room.

“Jesus Liam calm down.” Scott said to him.

Liam turned to them with glee in his eyes as if it were Christmas morning. “I can’t calm down, this house is sooooo beautiful!! Like the rooms are the size of a mini house! And there is a giant ass staircase!” Pointing directly at the staircase that was in front of them.

“Language Liam!” Jenna said sternly.

Liam just smiled then muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before exploring more of the place.

Lucas gave out a small chuckle at how much of a puppy Liam was. “You guys can explore the place too and while you’re at it, pick out the rooms you want. I’ll prepare dinner and then we can rest for the rest of the day. We’ll talk about what to do with our situation tomorrow” he said while walking towards the kitchen but not before placing the body he was carrying in the corner of the foyer with a barrier surrounding him.

Melissa, Argent, Jenna and Raphael followed Lucas so he can help him with dinner while the rest of them explored.


End file.
